kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Shine
Kim Shine is a main character in Masked Rider: Swordblazers. A woman that fashions herself a vigilante, she becomes known to the world upon becoming the Blade Rider to subdue the seemingly-greedy Shield Rider. Personality Having grown up with neglectful parents, Kim found solace in a kind uncle and comic books. She became interested in comics and the marvelous stories of independence and self-dispense justice that often accompanied them. Having known martial arts from an early age, Kim is extraordinarily dependent and can be resourceful when she wants to be. However she isn't above manipulating others despite her good intentions, nor is she the best team player; often thinking her strategies flawless and preferring to charge in by herself. Her single-mindedness prevents her from taking others seriously at times, not making her too many friends. However, she does display hints of kindness, particularly toward Max, whose health she fears for. Whilst initially rivals with Pablo, she enters into a close friendship with him once the two reconcile. Personas The Masked Riders of the International Protectorate Army utilize what they refer to as The Persona System. The system allows the Riders to enter different combat styles at will by tapping open the Break-Locks carried on their person. Different Personas have different strengths and weaknesses; with results dependent on the Rider accessing them. Blade Persona is the Blade Rider's default form, based on an female European knight, possibly Joan of Arc. The Blade Rider covers both offense and defense with the Soldier Sounder and Rage Reflecter, her sword and shield respectively. Opting for the basics of fisticuffs as opposed to unique gimmicks, the Blade Rider fights wholeheartedly using her martial arts skills. The Rage Reflecter also acts as a makeshift scabbard for the Sounder, though the Blade Rider rarely makes use of this function. The Blade Rider can take down an enemy with the Echo Dust finishing move. - Unnamed= Unnamed Persona is a Persona the Blade Rider attempts to utilize during a brief scuffle with Keith upon stealing it's associated Break-Lock from the Armory. However, Keith is able to talk Kim down before any combat occurs, thus it's abilities remain unknown. Given the briefly-seen whip that manifests with the Persona's armor, it would've most likely served a keep-away function. This Persona has no known finishing move. - Negative Wave= When Maltax attempts to brainwash the Blade Rider into a mindless drone, the Blade Persona is given a pure white hue. However, Natalie is able to disrupt the process with a well-place Pelt Arrow before it takes effect. While this would-be Persona's abilities are unknown, they would most likely have acted as an upgraded Blade Persona. It can be assumed that the Persona's Finishing Move would've been a palette-swapped Echo Dust. }} - Combination Personas= These Personas are forms gained by using a Break-Lock containing the signature of another Rider Unit, combining the coding of both Units together. This process is known as Synchro Break-Locking. Upon reconciling her differences with Pablo, Kim unlocks the ability to assume the Shield Combination Persona. Unlike other Combination Personas, this one doesn't grant the Blade Rider any new weapons or functions; but instead adds a white-green armor layer over the Blade Persona's armor and Rage Reflecter; thus giving her much higher defense and attack power. If needed, the Blade Rider can also launch portions of these layers as projectiles. This Persona can obliterate an enemy using the Coup De Grace, which sees her releasing every armor portion to create a solid clone-mass of herself. The two then work together to deliver a simultaneous critical strike. - Berserk= After Max is nearly crushed by the pressure of the Titanix Invader, he concedes that he requires and appreciates the help of his fellow Riders. As a "thank you" gesture, he hands his Break-Lock to Kim, allowing her to assume this Combination Persona. This Persona's form replaces the Blade Rider's default weaponry with a massively over-sized variant of one of the Berserk Rider's Para-Pounders. This two-handed weapon acts akin to a claymore and sacrifices the Blade Rider's defense for a very hefty offensive advantage and impressive attack range. While the weapon is somewhat slow, it allows the Blade Rider to deal out quite a bit of damage, dwarfed only by the Samurai Rider's Emperor Persona. The Blade Rider can finish off an enemy with this Persona's Overbringer, which sees the Blade Rider slam the ground with such force that a shock-wave damages all in it's path. }} - Attache Personas= The Attache Personas are artificial Personas accessed using custom-built Break-Locks designed by the International Protectorate Army. They see use against the Metal-imbued Invaders sent by the Mallakor Conclave. Attache Personas act like upgrades to the standard Personas used by the Kamen Riders as opposed to arsenal additions. While these forms are more exhaustive than standard Personas, they lack the time-limit penalties that plague Combination Personas, making them more accessible overall. Attache Blade EX is the only Attache Persona Kim receives. It turns her suit a bright goldenrod, and sees an overall increase in all of her attributes. }} - }} }} Trivia * N/A Category:Masked Rider: Swordblazers Category:Female Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Antivillains